Russian Ballet
by BusyQuill
Summary: A collection of poems written about 'The Man Who Cried' from various character's points of view and some about the actual film itself. Some are more mature than others.
1. Poem 1: Dear Cesar

This is the first in a series of poems wrote by various  
characters in 'The Man Who Cried'. Some more mature   
than others, this is the first and, to me, the most weak.  
More will follow but this is a letter wrote to Cesar by  
Suzie that was never delivered.  
  
Dear Cesar,  
My life is said to be complete,  
My father, family and I,  
But although this is described as dreams fulfilled,  
I cannot help but cry.  
Perhaps it was somewhere on my way,  
My dream was changed and born anew,  
I'm all alone but surrounded,  
When all I want is you.  
I wish I could lay down on your chest,  
And breathe in your calming scent deep,  
My life is but a half of a whole,  
And every night I weep.  
I imagine your there as I sing on the stage,  
I imagine we're alone together,  
If I concentrate hard enough you're near,  
I hear your voice so clear.  
Please return to me my love,  
A gypsy never stays put,  
Your war has been fought and now you must,  
Come back to me with lust.  
Love,  
Your little Suzie. 


	2. Poem 2: Night

The Second in my series of poems.   
This is a thought Suzie has about Cesar and one of the  
nights she had spent with him.  
  
His fingertips ooze passion,  
His breath conveys pure lust,  
His kisses tell a story,  
His body strong in all of it's glory.  
As he moves friction burns love,  
Tears of joy stain my cheeks,  
His hands move softly down my body,  
The window blows open and the wind speaks,  
It chants his name along with me,  
I see the moonlight bright in the street,  
Burning with remorse and envy.  
I kiss his tender lips and shiver,  
He holds my body close to his,  
I feel helpless, yet protected in his strong embrace,  
He brings his lips to press on my head,  
And I feel happy he's in my bed. 


	3. Poem 3: The Man Who Cried

This is the third poem in my collection and it is a poem   
relating to the title 'The Man Who Cried'.  
  
The tears of a man,  
He wept for an age,  
A thought in the world,  
Seems to engage,  
A world full of war,  
We're all trapped in a cage,  
There is writing on the burning page.  
  
I remember his tears,  
Salty and pure,  
He never cried ever before,  
And these tears I could not cure,  
Tearing in two, his lonesome heart,  
He remembered a woman, so free and demure,  
And death was a promise that would lure.  
  
Chained is the world,  
Caged like a beast,  
His world was over and hatred ensued,  
He sobbed for a decade or two, at least,  
Things so angry in the east.  
  
So he lay down his head,  
Upon his wet bed,  
And his dreams led,  
To the death of his soul,  
For he was, in his glorious roll,  
That man so long ago I spied,  
That man who was the man who cried. 


	4. Poem 4: Her name was Lola

The fourth poem in my collection. This is from Lola's   
point of view about the end.  
  
A radiant glow bursts from my face,  
I feel guilty and twisted inside,  
I kick up my legs and flash a white smile,  
And I sway my hips to match the rhythm.  
  
My lips are bright red,  
My skin porcelain white,  
The material hangs off my thin frame,  
I barely remember my name.  
  
I came from Russia,  
Never to return,  
My dream's unfulfilled,  
Water and mist,  
clouding my eyes,  
I scream Bonjour! As they walk in the hall,  
But now it's the end of it all,  
And I bow and the curtain falls,  
Muttering to myself;  
Au Revoir, sweet Lola,  
Unable to dance,  
Unable to walk,  
Unable to talk,  
Unable to swim,  
Au Revoir sweet Lola,  
Au Revoir Lola the Showgirl  
Au Revoir. 


	5. Poem 5: Suzie

The fifth of my collection of Poems. This is from Cesar's  
Point of view about Suzie.  
  
Suzie.  
  
So sweet,  
She rides her bicycle,  
She watches me live,  
She watches me breathe,  
She's tormented inside,  
But on the outside - so good.  
  
Her raven hair spills over snow-white skin,  
She looks ghostly in the moonlight,  
I reach out to touch her face,  
She is icy, yet warm,  
I have a burning desire I have to release,  
I grab her lips with mine passionately.  
  
Her life has been a string of misfortune,  
She always had her dream,  
But my dream never included her,  
Until I saw her face.  
  
I Can't let her go,  
Yet if I must,  
If she does leave,  
And I stay to fight,  
I'll die in the battle,  
Or die of the night.  
  
I remember the feeling,  
Of our bodies together,  
I remember the look,  
Of her face that last day,  
I remember the taste,  
Of her cherry-red lips,  
I remember the smell,  
Of her silky dark hair,  
I remember the sound,  
Of her singing that night,  
And I cannot help but smile,  
Then I cannot help but cry. 


	6. Poem 6: Unity of Love

A poem from both Suzie and Cesar's point of view, wrote  
after their first night together, when they didn't know  
they would part ways.   
  
Nobody shares the same love as us,  
Our silence speaks volumes,  
Nobody has the same passion as us,  
Our gazes tell a story,  
Nobody feels the same lust as us,  
Our bodies are like poetry.  
  
Some people marry for money,  
We live for love,  
Bees want to make sweet honey,  
We want to make sweet love.  
  
Our fingers entwined,  
Our lips pressed together,  
Our hearts magnetised to the other,  
Our thoughts are one and the same.  
  
We cannot breathe without each other,  
We cannot live without each other,  
We cannot speak if not to each other,  
We cannot hear if it is not from the other.  
  
Nobody shares the same love as us,  
We've filled the world with love,  
If ever we were to part from one another,  
We'd not survive.  
We're just like birds,  
We're just like doves,  
Or just like swans,  
We are joined together,  
In unity. Together. 


	7. Poem 7: Betrayed

The seventh poem. This is a poem from Lola's point of   
view about Suzie.  
  
Have I betrayed?   
Am I guilty?  
We started off on a good foot,  
Good friends,   
We seemed to get along,  
A lot in common,  
From Russia with a buzz.  
  
As time went by,  
It was like we were sisters,  
I see truth in her eyes,  
I miss her.  
  
Did I betray her?  
Her photo spread to others,  
A Jew. Grave danger.  
Danger in the west,  
We have to escape,  
Stand by one another.  
  
Was I the cause of my own guilt?  
I gave her company. Friendship.  
I took it all away,  
I left her,  
Alone. In danger.  
I miss her.  
Selfish. 


	8. Poem 8: Cesar

This is a poem about Cesar and what happened after Suzie  
left.  
  
She went away and left a man,  
A man so solemn and silent,  
That man had a love.  
  
Not only her,  
One love of a family.  
  
His family he couldn't let go,  
And so, he let her go,  
Then lamented his decision.  
  
That man fought side-by-side,  
After her departure,  
Losing to the East,  
Letting his people die.  
  
Shadow consumed his mind,  
And he was distracted,  
Mind pulled away from body,  
Soul taken from mind.  
  
Every second was priceless,  
Dying children lay in his arms,  
When will this madness end?  
And When will she return?  
Running bullets slicing skin,  
Dodging each to reach the screams.  
  
Sometimes he stopped and contemplated,  
Inside his mind he wished he'd die,  
Something made him hold on,  
Something made him fight harder,  
Once he thought it was his family,  
Returning to his home?  
How could he fight as hard as this?  
And kill a man,  
Never he thought he would kill a man,  
Death was everywhere,  
Suzie.  
  
Suzie was the answer,  
Why he fought as hard as he did.  
And it had to end,  
Nothing was left.  
  
Family lay dead around him,  
And news came Suzie was dead too,  
Madness took him,  
Inside he burned,  
Love was lost,  
Yesterday was gone.  
  
A/N: The reason this is scattered, is due to a   
few secret words hidden. I'd be glad if someone  
spotted them. There are nine. 


	9. Poem 9: Suzie's Dream

A new style I'm trying out. It's from Suzie's Point of   
view.  
  
A light shone through my window,   
I cast a glance towards the door,  
I wait.  
  
He crawls up the stairs,  
He bursts into the room,  
Jew. He shouts it.  
  
Spits on my face,  
Grabs my hair,  
Drags me down the cold, stone steps,  
Bang. Throws me in the back.  
  
Takes me to an open place,  
I venture to look upon his face,  
I clench down on my tongue,  
Tears stain my cheeks,   
My cuts leak,  
Cesar.   
  
He hits my face,  
He bites my neck,  
He binds my hands,  
He kisses me harder than ever before.  
  
I wake in a sweat,  
I look at the door,  
I hear no footsteps,   
no creaking on the stairs.  
  
My heart almost stops,  
I gasp and hide under my sheets,  
The handle turns,   
I am alone.  
  
He walks into the room,  
He climbs into my bed,  
I feel warm arms around me,  
He kisses my salty wet cheeks.  
  
I feel safe and warm in his embrace,  
I venture to look upon his face,  
Cesar. 


	10. Poem 10: A Man Weeping

This is a poem about Paris during the war when Suzie  
left to finish my collection.  
  
The streets of Paris are silent now,  
No life stirs within the alleys,  
A man weeps lonely in the dark,  
No cat purr and no dogs bark.  
  
The lights are faded into nothing,  
The air grows close and hot,  
A man weeps lonely in the night,  
Wondering why there's need to fight.  
  
The river is as still as the mountains,  
The buildings derelict,  
No beauty is left in Paris now,  
Wondering why, when and how?  
  
The end is nigh for you and I,  
The sun has left for good,  
He cries so much now she has gone,  
He wonders how and why?  
  
And as he asks the reason why,  
Her voice floats into his ears,  
She repeats a phrase that kills his heart,  
The end is nigh, for you and I. 


End file.
